Hetalia! Breakfast with Italy and Prussia
by Sir5er
Summary: Every morning it's the same... Rated T for Prussia awesomeness, drinking reference, and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Breakfast with Prussia

Germany awoke and not surprisingly, Italy was right there next to him, sound asleep. Germany sighed and got out of bed. It was a normal Sunday morning and it was 6 a.m. He stood in front of the mirror and combed his hair back. He got dressed in his uniform, making sure the wrinkles he had ironed last night were smoothed out, and walked to the kitchen.

Germany turned on the light and started the coffee and stove. He walked into the living room den and turned on the radio for his favorite talk show. He smiled. It was quiet…maybe too quiet…something was missing…

"HEY, GERMANY!" Italy ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen right on cue. "GOOD MORNING!"

Germany flinched. He was too loud in the morning. "Quiet, Italy," he said, calmly. "Or you'll vake…" there was one person Germany didn't want to wake, but a sudden shout came from down the hallway.

"VHY IS EVERYONE SO LOUD IN ZE MORGEN?!" shouted a half-awake Prussia, walking down the hall. "Awesome people like me are still trying to sleep…" He had bed-head and was still holding his fluffiest stuffed bird doll. He walked like a zombie into the kitchen.

Italy stood still as Prussia yawned and walked past him. He kinda creeped Italy out.

Germany stood at the counter pouring some orange juice, taking the last of it.

Prussia shouted as he took it, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ZE LAST OF ZE….." he took a breath, then resumed shouting, "JUICE!"

"Hey!" Germany cried, as Prussia stole his glass of orange juice.

Italy was already at the table and opened the newspaper, although he couldn't read German. Prussia sat down at the table, and gulped down the juice and let out a sigh of refreshment as he slammed the glass down on the table like it was a mug of beer. He had a hang-over, and he thought he was still in the bar…

Germany sighed as he continued to make breakfast. "Every morgen it's ze same…" he sighed. He poured some coffee for himself, instead.

Prussia sighed and looked over at Italy, who was still 'reading' the newspaper, and then back down at his 'mug'. "Damn," he sighed. "Empty again…" He called to Germany, "Hey, bartender! Anozer round!"

"Zhis isn't ze bar," Germany gave him a cup of coffee, hoping to wake him up a little.

Prussia looked down at the mug in front of him, and smiled. He looked up at Germany and said, "Zanks, Vest…"

"Ja, ja," Germany walked away and gave Italy some box apple juice.

"Oh, gratzi!" Italy smiled and took it in both hands.

Prussia and Italy both smiled and drank their beverages in both hands. Germany sighed. It was like this every morning and it was like they were his kids…it gave Germany a headache.

To Be Continued…Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 by request

Italy stood up and went into the kitchen as the German brothers watched him, in curiosity. He reached in the pantry and pulled out a box and poured some of his favorite cereal, Rice Krispies, into a bowl. "Ve!" he smiled. He opened the fridge to get out the milk. It was low-fat, by the way, you know how Germany wants him to be healthy. And since it was the only kind Germany bought, Italy had no choice. But it wasn't so bad; in fact, he was used to it. He poured some for Pookie and put the dish on the floor. The cat immediately started to lap it up. Italy smiled. _Maybe Pookie needs to lose weight hehehe_, he giggled to himself.

As Italy put a spoon in his cereal bowl, Prussia swiped it away. "Hey!" Italy protested.

"Your awesomeness seriously declines if you skip breakfast, kesesese," he started to eat it as he walked back to the table and sat down. The bright yellow Gilbird rested on his head, or so Gilbert thought.

Italy stuck out his lower lip in a slight pout, but smiled as he reached for some bread to make toast.

Prussia stood suddenly and held out his arms to the sides, as if to say 'stop everything'. Germany looked up from his newspaper and Italy stared as he was overflowing the milk in his new bowl of cereal. Pookie walked over and lapped it up.

"Do you hear zat?" he asked Germany.

"…I don't hear anyzing," Germany started, but Prussia rushed to him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"It ist ze awesome sound of mein awesome breakfast," Prussia pulled the bowl from across the table and put it in front of Germany. Germany pushed Prussia's hand away, but Prussia shouted, "LISTEN!" and he forced Germany's ear to the bowl, so he could hear the awesome sound, too.

Germany calmly sat back up and straightened his uniform. His bruder liked to rough house. "Ja, ja, but zat vas Italy's-"

"NEIN!" Prussia shouted. "Ist mein!" He sat down on the opposite side of Germany and pulled the bowl closer to him and put his arm around it, like he was holding down a fort.

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his glasses on.

Italy came back in the dining room and sat down next to Germany. But then he realized that his apple juice was still on the other side of the table…next to Prussia…

Italy looked at both of the brothers to make sure they weren't looking. Germany was engrossed in his newspaper and Prussia stuffed his face. Coast was clear…or so Italy thought. He stood up slowly and casually reached across the table to recover his lost drink.

But Prussia slapped his hand and took the juice as well! He grinned in victory. Italy rubbed his sore hand and started to tear. Then his lower lip started to tremble. Then he pouted. Prussia was an even bigger meanie-face than Germany. Italy looked down at Germany to see if he had witnessed the abuse. He didn't. He just cleared his throat and continued to read the newspaper. Italy looked back at Prussia but….he wasn't there!

Suddenly, Prussia was in his face! Before Italy could yelp in fright, Prussia covered his mouth and pulled him away from Germany, hand behind his back, into the kitchen. Italy started to whimper, but the albino man whispered in Italy's ear, "Shh…don't be afraid…ze awesome Prussia will make it all better. Zhere's just one zing zat bothers me, Little Italy…"

Italy started to sweat and blush as the Prussian leaned closer. Italy glanced at Germany, hoping he would save him in time. But it didn't look like he was coming to his rescue anytime soon. He could feel the warm breath of the insane man who had twisted his arm behind his back and held Italy hostage. Prussia gently stroked Italy's wonder kink and smirked… "Vital regions haven't-"

But before he could finish, Germany pulled Prussia into a headlock. Prussia struggled and groaned in annoyance, but Germany just stood and drank his coffee. Prussia tried to pull his head out by holding Germany's arm and pushing, but it he couldn't escape Germany's death grip.

Italy stumbled back, in surprise and gasped. Germany was strong.

"Italy," Germany sighed. "Go play vhile I have a talk vif my bruder."

Italy knew that tone well. He took the toast, popped it in his mouth, picked up his cat, Pookie, and went outside with it, closing the door behind him. Italy didn't know what Prussia had meant by, "vital regions," but it sounded important. Italy stood for a moment at the door, staring at his pet cat in his arms. Then he proceeded to take a walk down the gravel street.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy held Pookie in his arms still as he walked down the gravel driveway and down the street. "I-a wanted to see the trouble that Prussia gotta into…" he mumbled, in a disappointed tone. He kicked a few small pebbles in the driveway. Pookie got bored and leapt out of his arms and ran faster than Italy could keep up with.

"WAIT!" Italy called, but he had been lacking and skipping morning training, and he couldn't catch the feline. He slowed to a stop and rested his hands on his knees. "Oh…I-a loved her, too! POOKIE! COME-A BACK!"

Italy frowned and pouted as he continued his walk. He had been gone for a few minutes, and wondered if the brothers were done with their talk. He shielded his eyes from the sun, looking further down the street. Still no sign of the cat. He walked a little further, coming upon a fence that was oh too familiar to him. He walked along, hand gliding across the top of the fence, and sighed. Prussia was a bigger meanie-face than Germany, but Germany didn't hurt him at least. On the other hand, Prussia let Italy do whatever he wanted and never told Germany his secrets. Italy liked Prussia playing those awesome board games and video games with him! Germany never played a game with him. Italy couldn't decide who was worse and who was fun…they were both mean!

Italy pouted. _I've always been ruled by someone since, like, forever!_ Italy remembered his own words to Germany when they became allies. Maybe it was time to be independent! After all, Romano still was his brother and he would want Italy to come back with him, instead of living with Germany. Italy thought that maybe Germany had been mean to Romano, too, so that's why Romano didn't like or was nice to Germany….

Italy decided it was time to go home, although he still hadn't found Pookie. He was sure she'd come back later that night, she always did! Italy smiled and turned to walk back to Germany's house.

Italy, thinking of Romano, thought of Prussia and Germany's relationship as brothers. They were almost never together, arguing, or wrestling. He wondered why Germany let Prussia live with him after Prussia's country didn't exist anymore, if he hated him so much. Maybe that's what family is supposed to do: Be there for each other…Italy frowned. Romano was mean to him, too! Who could he turn to, but Pookie! And she ran off!

Italy felt a single tear fall from his eye. He could always go to big brother France's house, if nothing else, but figured it was better not to…

When Italy got back to the house, it had been an hour since Germany told him to take a walk. Maybe Germany did something awful to Prussia! Maybe Prussia had left…Italy wasn't sure as the house was quiet. He opened the side door to the dining room/kitchen and walked in. Germany was sitting at the table, still reading the newspaper, but Prussia wasn't there. Italy tried to sneak past, but Germany looked up.

"Oh, Italy," Germany stood up, putting down the newspaper and smiling. "Zhere you are. I vas beginning to zink that you got lost…again…"

"No," Italy replied in a sad tone, letting his shoulders droop. "I've-a been that way before. I-a can make it home alright…"

"Vhere's Pookie?" asked Germany.

"Who?" Italy looked up, his sad eyes meeting Germany's icy blues.

"Your cat…Italy, ist somezing vrong? You're so quiet…"

"It's nothing…." Italy lied. "Where's Prussia?"

"Oh, that Dummkopf…." Germany sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Don't vorry…he von't do that to you again. I'm sorry that had to happen before I vas able to help you. He got angry at me und left. He should be back tonight…he doesn't have anyvhere else to go, anyvay…"

"Oh…" Italy looked back down at his feet. "Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Did you…hit Prussia?"

"…vhy do you vant to know…?" asked Germany. His face softened.

"Do you still love…your brother?"

"Italy…vhy are you asking-"

"ANSWER ME!" Italy shouted and the house echoed. It scared both of them. Italy's face was wrinkled in anger, but softened as he calmed down, then it turned into sadness.

Germany had knocked the table, in surprise, and the bowl that Prussia left on the table tipped over and fell to the floor, breaking it into a dozen pieces.

The two nations were silent as they took this in. Germany never expected Italy to shout out like that, exception would be if he said, "PASTA!" but Italy wasn't eating or cooking spaghetti at the moment.

"Fine…don't…" Italy walked out of the dining room and down the hall to his room.

Germany put his face in his hands and sat down. He sighed. Now Italy was mad at him. He felt that he was the Dummkopf, the bad guy…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Italy opened the door to his room and walked in, closing the door behind him. He fell forward, landing on his stomach on his bed. "Tired…" he mumbled. He rolled over and rested on his back. "I-a wish Prussia and Germany got along better…" he turned to lay on his side, arm curved under his head, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Italy awoke and smiled as he sat up, arms stretching in the air, feeling better after he had taken a long siesta.

He stood up and walked out of his room. Pookie met him in the hall, but she seemed a little depressed. Italy picked her up. "Hey, Pookie!" he giddily said. "Where did you-a go?"

He walked into the dining room, and saw Germany in the kitchen, cooking something. From the looks of it, they were having potatoes again tonight. Italy frowned. They never had enough pasta…

Italy, glancing at Germany first, to make sure he wasn't looking, made a puppet with his hand and opened and closed it like a mouth and imitated Germany quietly.

"Pasta isn't guten for your health," he tried to imitate Germany's accent, but didn't get it well enough. "So ve have awesome potatoes, instead…." That last part was Prussia.

But Italy didn't realize he had an audience until Prussia started to clap. Germany and Italy turned to see that Prussia had come home for supper.

"Bravo, Little Italy," Prussia grinned. "Vell enouf…"

"Oh, you're home…about time…" Germany stood facing them, hands on his hips.

"Home sweet home," Prussia mumbled.

"Hey, Germany?" asked Italy, turning to face him again. "When did Pookie come home?"

"I didn't realize she vas home. I guess I vas caught up in zhis…." Germany pointed back to the boiling potatoes on the stove.

Italy looked at Pookie and smiled. Then he noticed Prussia was staring at him. It made Italy uncomfortable. Then Prussia looked away and rubbed his sore arm.

Italy frowned. Germany had hit Prussia after all. "Are you-a ok?" he asked Prussia.

Prussia sadly looked back at Italy and replied, "I found your Dummkopf cat…."

"Si, grazie!" Italy closed his eyes and smiled in his usual way. He snuggled Pookie close, but she jumped out of his arms again and jumped on the table, strutting towards Prussia. When she sat down on the table in front of Prussia, he smiled weakly and gently stroked her back. Pookie arched her back with every stroke. Then Prussia grinned evilly. Italy didn't like that look and swiped Pookie away. Whatever Prussia was thinking, it couldn't have been good.

Germany came in to play referee or to watch Prussia with Italy. "So…vhere did you go zhis time?" he asked.

"Novhere…ist none of your beesvax…" Prussia crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair and pouting.

Germany sighed. "Dinner ist in a few…" he walked back into the kitchen.

Later, the three of them sat at the dinner table, eating in silence. Prussia was behaving himself and didn't give Italy any weird looks. Germany smashed his potatoes, but other than chewing and swallowing, there was no conversation.

Pookie lie on the floor, seeming to be lazy today, but ate out of her bowl under the table and the occasional potato Italy snuck under the table for her.

Prussia, as usual, left that night to go to the bar…Germany and Italy stayed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The next morning, Germany awoke to a surprise. Italy hadn't come in during the night. Germany smiled. Finally, he could sleep alone! Germany stretched and got out of bed. But then he frowned. Italy seemed to have been a little down lately, and Prussia had been bothering him…

Did Prussia come home last night? Was Italy sound asleep; safe in his own bed?

Germany wasn't sure, so he rushed getting dressed and walked down the hall to Italy's room and knocked. He opened the door and stepped in. "Italy?" he whispered loudly. He smiled. Italy had a smile on his face, as he still lay in bed, dreaming. But then Germany frowned and shouted, "GET DRESSED FOR MORGEN TRAINING!"

Italy, surprised at the loud and sudden outburst, rolled over and fell out the bed. "Ouche!" he cried, landing on the floor. Pookie ran out the open door.

Germany walked out and went to check on Prussia, but he didn't want to wake him. He was a pain in the morning, having a hangover every morning. Hopefully, this morning would be different. "Every morgen it's ze same…." He mumbled, walking down the hall to the living room, where Prussia usually crashed on the couch, if he made it that far…

But Prussia wasn't there! Germany raised an eyebrow and turned curiously to sound coming from the kitchen. He walked quietly and turned the corner, poking his head in the kitchen.

Prussia was in the kitchen fixing something for his breakfast. Germany was almost shocked that Prussia had gotten himself up and even groomed and dressed in the morning. He smirked. About time his ex-nation Dummkopf of a bruder cleaned himself up!

Germany casually opened the cupboard and got out a glass for juice.

Prussia glanced back for a moment, then turned back to his cooking. Germany smiled and walked behind Prussia, embracing him!

Prussia's eyes grew wide. He started to sweat. Was Germany about to pull a wrestle move?

"I'm so proud of you," Germany smiled, leaning his head on his brother's.

"…" Prussia looked around with only his eyes, wondering what had gotten into Germany. He was acting veird…

Italy walked in and stopped as he stared at the brothers showing affection. He smiled and quietly backed out.

Prussia shook out of Germany's embrace and shivered. "Vhat vas zhat, Vest?" he questioned, eyebrow raised in 'freaked out' mode.

"Nozing…" Germany smiled. "Just being awesome…."

Prussia smirked. "So now you know how it feels, huh? Velcome to ze awesome club!"

Germany and Prussia shared a laugh, then shook hands, and bumped each other in the shoulder with their shoulder.

"So, vhat are ve making?" Germany asked, leaning towards the stove.

"Food," Prussia joked.

Germany and Prussia laughed again. Italy smiled. It was good that they were finally getting along.

"You vant some, Vest?" asked Prussia, as he continued to cook eggs, sausage, and biscuits.

"Ja, danke," Germany poured Prussia some orange juice and gave it to him.

"Zanks, Luddy!" Prussia gladly took it.

_Maybe he didn't go to ze bar…_Germany thought. He didn't smell like it. Or maybe he hadn't drunk that much as usual. Or maybe he left early. Germany wasn't sure, but he was glad that Prussia had taken responsibility seriously…for once.

Italy casually sat down in anticipation for the breakfast. He clasped his hands together, waiting patiently for it to be served to him. He started twittling his thumbs.

"Bon appetite," Prussia lay a plate down it front of Italy. "My buddy France taught me zhat…"

Italy squealed in delight. "VE!" he ate in a hurry in excitement to try it.

Germany smiled, "Ist good!" he complimented.

Prussia rolled his hand in the air, then took a bow and put his hand over his chest. "Zank you! I'm here all veek!"

"Alright, sit down…" Germany muttered.

Prussia grinned at Italy. "Sorry for yesterday, Italy," he apologized.

Italy and Germany, food still in their mouth, stared at Prussia. Since when did he admit he was wrong? Or apologize, for that matter? But Italy swallowed and smiled. "Ve! That's ok!"

"Ja, you're forgiven," Germany smiled, too.

"Hey, Italy," Prussia leaned an elbow on the table, closer to Italy. "Do you vant zhat cereal back?" Prussia made weird, disgusting, gagging sounds, and fisted his chest. It sounded like he needed to choke up a hairball.

Italy started to whine, so Germany knocked Prussia upside the head, and Prussia stopped bothering Italy.

"Every morgen it's ze same…" Germany sighed.

They found out later that Pookie was pregnant…

**Hope you liked! Thanks for reading and following! Please remember to review and follow/fave me!**


End file.
